1. Field of the Ivention
The present invention relates to a synthetic sports surface adapted to simulate a claycourt tennis surface.
2. State of the Art
The sport of tennis may be played on many different court types, for example lawn, rubberised surfaces, clay or hardcourt. Each of these surfaces has intrinsic characteristics of bounce, speed and slide, which differ significantly between the court types. Synthetic turf courts simulating lawn are well known.
Such synthetic turf courts are formed as a flexible backing sheet into which is stitched (tufted) parallel rows of synthetic ribbons which extend upwards of the backing sheet to simulate blades of grass. A backing layer, such as latex, may be applied to the back of the backing sheet.
A particulate material, such as layers of sand or crumbed rubber, is used as an infill material between the ribbons, to hold the ribbons generally upright and to provide resilience to the sports surface. In synthetic turf surfaces, the infill level extends to a short distance below the tips of the ribbons, so that the exposed ribbon tips resemble the appearance and playing characteristics of grass.
The present applicants have found that it is possible to simulate the playing characteristics of a clay tennis surface by means of a synthetic turf surface which is overfilled so that a layer of the granular infill material covers the tips of the synthetic pile. Furthermore, by appropriate colouring the infill material, the appearance of a clay court can also by simulated.
The applicants have found however that the techniques and materials used in conventional synthetic turf may have surprising, and sometimes contrary, effects when applied to these simulated clay courts, and therefore that a construction optimal for a conventional synthetic turf court surface may not be optimal for simulated clay. In particular, the applicant has found that a relatively long (e.g. 15 mm), straight pile at close spacing—which would result in a high quality conventional synthetic turf with high wear resists—may provide too much, and slightly directional, slide if used for an overfilled, simulated clay surface.